


Stormy Days

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Sarah Rogers, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Proud mother, Short & Sweet, SteveTonyTober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Sarah Rogers has a son and her son has a boyfriend. Her son is her family and with Tony at Steve's side her family is growing.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	Stormy Days

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 3: Storm
> 
> Not beta'ed, english is not my mother language, therefore I apologize in advance for any typos or spelling errors!

“Oh, dear! Steven! What happened to you? You are drenched!” Sarah Rogers looked up from the cookbook she was reading when she heard the front door.

“Hi, mom. Sorry, but could you please get two towels for us?” Steve smiled sheepishly at his mother. He deposited his backpack on top of the shoe rack and toed off his shoes.

“Two? Us?” She asked confused and stopped in her tracks on the way to the bathroom.

“Hi, Mrs R!” A wild and wet mop of hair popped up from behind Steve.

“Tony! I didn't see you at first, sorry, dear.” She smiled at her son and his boyfriend. Within a minute she handed two fluffy towels to the high school boys. Wrapping each up in the fabric she kissed both their foreheads and shooed them inside the comfy living room. “Come on, let's get you warmed up before you catch a cold. Now will you tell me what happened to you? You left this morning with two umbrellas, Steven, and now you look like you fell into the river.”

“Steve started!” Tony piped up and pointed at the taller boy, a wide grin on his face.

“Not true!” Steve retorted and poked Tony in the side which made the brunet squeal. “You stole my umbrella and jumped into the first puddle you saw, like a grade schooler!”

The two of them started bickering good-natured and Sarah watched them for another moment with a smile on her face. Their noses and cheeks were red from the cold October storm that raged on outside. It made the shutters clatter and the rain barrel was overflowing.

“Tony?” She asked when the two of them had shut up to get rid of their wet jackets and scarfs. “I'm guessing you're going to spend the night?”

He nodded at her with a shy smile on his face and pushed his glasses up his nose. “I hope it's not an inconvenience. My parents aren't at home and I'd rather be here with you than alone in the mansion for the weekend. I'll even do the dishes and help Steve with his math homework!”

“I'd appreciate the help, dear.” She ruffled his wet hair lovingly. The boy had come into Steve's and her life like a whirlwind and his cheeky but sweet character had grown on her. “Maybe you want to take a hot shower? Your lips are blue and your teeth are chattering, don't even try to deny it.”

“Good idea. You can go first, Steve.” Tony looked up into her son's face and Sarah saw the fight Steve wanted to put up, before a certain look from Tony shut him up. He colored even more and mumbled something about looking for dry clothes for Tony before he sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom on the upper floor.

Sarah watched his back as he went. Her boy had become so big and independent and she was so proud of the man he was becoming. The moment he'd introduced Tony as his boyfriend to her was a fond memory. She looked back at Tony who was still standing next to her. A smile spread her lips. The younger and smaller boy looked at her son like he'd hung the moon.

“I think the shower should be big enough for two.” She mused aloud and grinned at his flushed face and wide eyes. “Just do me the favor and close the door this time.”

Tony stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her slender figure in a fierce hug. A storm of emotions raged in his eyes that rivaled the one outside. “Thanks, Mrs R.”

She returned the hug and petted his wet hair. In this moment it didn't matter that she was getting wet all over from the embrace. “Always. You're part of the family, Tony. Don't forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I'm really thinking about creating a larger story about Steve and Tony from Sarah's point of view... yes or no??


End file.
